


Bring Me To Life

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hopelessness can make one do things that will change lives forever. Miroku makes one of those decisions, the hopelessness he feels suffocating him. Will his own Prince in shining armor come and save him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember exactly when this was written, but it was uploaded on fanfiction.net over 4 years ago. Bring Me To Life by Evanescence was the inspiration of this particular work. Was originally uploaded to my Minako Mikoto account on fanfiction.net.

Bring Me To Life

 

 

The water’s surface rippled only so slightly in the light breeze, distorting the image appearing in the water. Moonlight shone onto the figure and the water, casting everything in an eerie silver light. This night, the water was especially icy cold. It wouldn’t take one long to freeze to death in these particular waters.

 

He placed a bare foot into the water, shattering the already distorted reflection. A hiss was bit back as the temperature bit into his skin like frozen knives stabbing his foot all at once. Goosebumps appeared all over his pale skin, but he refused to give in to his body’s demands of shivering. The other foot stepped into the icy water to stand next to its kin. The water reached to the middle of his bare shin.

 

The water wasn’t deep yet. He had to take more steps before he could reach his destination. If only he wouldn’t keep hesitating. Images of another kept coming into his mind. His heart kept clenching at each image of the other person.

 

He glanced back to his few worldly possessions lying on the beach right behind him. Determination flooding him, he took another step forward, this one much larger. The water met his knees now. The water was so cold. Pain filled him, his determination fleeting him once again.

 

Long silver hair and gold eyes appeared then disappeared again as quickly as it came. The figure let out a sob of sorrow, all the emotional pain shredding away his sanity bit by bit.

 

Why did it have to hurt so much? He had known they wouldn’t have been able to be together. He knew it was pointless, hopeless. He was a mere human, and He a Demon.

 

He took another big step further into the icy water. Tears streamed down his ivory cheeks at the pain of the temperature of the water and the memories. The water was just above his navel.

 

Memories were streaming into his mind’s eye, showing of a time where he thought he had been happy. He was going to marry her, have her children. He had been lying to himself then, telling himself he wasn’t falling for Inuyasha’s half brother. He could clearly remember her pain when he told her the truth.

 

  
 _Miroku looked down to the ground and away from Sango, ignoring the sting of her slap to his face. He held back the sobs that threatened to tear from his closed lips. He didn’t want to hurt her this way, but he hadn’t been able to lie to himself, or her, anymore._

 

“ _I loved you! You jerk! How could you lead me on like this?! I hate you.” He kept looking down to avoid the heartbroken look on her face that he knew was there. “I need to leave.” He stood there as Sango turned around, her Hiraikotsu in hand, and walked out of his life forever. After she had left his vision and was out of earshot, a whisper escaped him. Kirara followed after her master faithfully, if just a bit hestitantly._

 

“ _I’m sorry.” With that, a single tear from each eye slid down his cheeks._

 

 

Kagome had slapped him as well when she found out that Miroku had broken Sango’s heart. She hadn’t known why though. Inuyasha had given him a glare. Inuyasha had been suspicious of his own feelings for sometime, he was sure.

 

The dark-haired monk took a deep breath and took another step forward until only his head was above water. He moved around in the water, his limbs starting to numb from the intense cold temperatures.

 

The night after Sango had left, Miroku had left the group when he was sure everyone was soundly asleep. Especially Inuyasha. He didn’t want them finding him before he could complete his goal.

 

He had to do this. He was a filthy, perverted monk who fell in love with Sesshomaru, Demon Lord to the Western Lands.

 

Miroku took a deep breath and dunked under, holding his breath and closing his eyes. He forced himself to stay under the water’s surface.

 

He could feel the burning in his lungs, and his eyes flew open again. His lungs demanded air that he would not give this night. Black dots dotted his vision. He screamed out in the water, bubbles billowing to the surface, and water going in, choking him. The depressed monk moved his arms wildly his body fighting his determination to stay under. His actions slowed with each unintentional in-take of breath he took. Finally his body succumbed to the darkness, and everything went black for him.

 

~~~~~

 

Sesshomaru had no idea why he was pulled towards this particular lake this evening. He stayed emotionless, as always, waiting to see what his instincts were pulling him towards. A brief hope of seeing that monk that traveled with his hanyou half-brother filtered through his thoughts, but was vanished quickly. He picked up his pace, as he continued to run towards the mysterious destination.

 

Something was foreboding this evening. Something in every fiber of his being kept telling Sesshomaru to keep moving, to go faster.

 

Soon the lake came into view, nothing appearing out of place at first glance. He looked around and his vision came to a stop at the purple robes, sandals, and Buddhist staff laying neatly in a pile not too far from the water’s edge. He moved over there, the Monk’s scent catching his attention now. Footprints in the mud suggested he went into the water, so that was where he looked.

 

He could spot a black mass that did not belong a ways off into the water. It seemed to be a body.

 

~~~~~

 

Miroku was floating in the darkness with a light far off in front of him. He stepped onto what he was assuming was a walkway, seeing as how everything was black. He went towards the light, but the closer he got, the more he could hear a voice. Finally he got close enough to where he could make out the words.

 

“ _Son, it is not your time. You must go back now.”_ After that, the darkness overtook him once again, the light disappearing.

 

 

He felt cold. Distantly he could feel that he was shivering, but couldn’t bring himself to care. All he could think about was where he was currently or why he was even there; wherever ‘there’ was.

 

“Monk. I know you are awake.” Miroku paused in his wondering. He knew the voice from somewhere. But, where did he know if from?

 

He forced his eyes open. When he opened them, he nearly gasped at the figure standing over him.

 

Gold eyes and long silver hair met his sights. Sesshomaru had saved him.

 

“Why?” Why did he save him? A lowly human? Sesshomaru remained silent to the question, but just pointed to the clothes that were lying next to the cold and very naked monk.

 

Blushing Miroku quickly dressed in his robes, still at a loss as to what had happened exactly.

 

“Inuyasha and your friends draw near.” Miroku looked to Sesshomaru, only to see a small tiny sliver of a smile towards him. He stared shocked as the demon turned away and jumped into the air, flying away, an unspoken promise he would return hanging in the air between them. As Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo broke through the trees, Miroku smiled.

 

Maybe things would work out after all.


End file.
